To Nurse A Beast Boy
by ms-piggy
Summary: Beast Boy gets sick and Raven is put in charge of looking after him. Will they tear each other apart or will secret feelings come out of hiding.rnBBxRae Rated for lemons and language
1. The Appendix

This story is not about raven and robin, I'm sorry but I wanted to write one about raven and bb so this is it, and terra never came, I don't like terra, she's evil.

* * *

"Ooooh" Beast Boy moaned clutching his stomach. He hobbled down to the rec room to find Cyborg, he'd never been in this much pain before.

As Beast Boy entered the room, three of the Titans looked up.

"Beast boy what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly

"Pain….need…Cyborg" he managed to get out

Raven looked up from her book. He had never looked so bad, not even after a fight.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cried "I shall go find friend Cyborg for you" She flew off in the direction of the garage.

Robin practically ran to BB's side and led him over to the couch.

Raven didn't move, just stared at what was happening. _"I wonder what's wrong with him"_

BB layed down on the couch and clutched his stomach and moaned. His eyes closed.

They suddenly heard heavy metallic footsteps coming towards the rec room. Cyborg ran in with a first aid kit.

"What's wrong with him?" He demanded

"I don't know" Robin shrugged "He just said he was in pain."

Cyborg took a moment to look him over before bringing out his stethoscope, lucky for them he had a masters in medicine.

Cyborg then put his hand to BB's head, then remembered he couldn't feel it. "Robin tell me if he has a tempterature."

Robin gently touched BB's head before jerking it away quickly "Ya he's definalty running a fever."

Cyborg ordered Starfire to go and wet a cloth to put on BB's forehead.

She came back with it quickly and put it onto his head.

Cyborg in the meantime had stripped Beast Boy of his shirt and was feeling for any irregularities. When he reached just below his stomach Beast Boy gave a loud cry.

Cyborg swore under his breath before speaking to the others "It's his appendix, looks like it's gonna have to come out"

Starfire gasped and Robin's mouth dropped open, even Raven looked surprised. Which of course caused a glass in the kitchen to break.

Beast Boy spoke to them "Help….me" Then he passed out.

"Quick" Cyborg told them "Get him to the infirmary. I have to get this done fast before it ruptures"

Starfire picked the changeling up and carried him to the infirmary with the three other titans close behind.

Cyborg instructed Starfire to lay him on the table and put a blanket over him.

"Starfire, Rae, you guys are gonna have to leave"

"What about me?" Robin asked

"I need you to help me with Beast Boy"

Robin nodded and the girls exited the room.

The left and went back to the rec room

Starfire immediately started to float pace around the room.

After about ten minutes of this Raven flopped her book on her lap and spoke to Starfire.

"You're going to get dizzy doing that and we're going to have to clean up after you"

Starfire stopped pacing and turned to Raven, "Are you not worried at all about friend Beast Boy?"

"Sure a little, but I can't show emotion. You should know that better than anyone after that time we switched bodies."

"Yes, you are right. I am sorry friend Raven"

"It's ok Star, I know you're just worried."

The two talked some more before Starfire resumed her pacing and Raven returned to her book. Feeling it was best just to let Star pace.

5 hours later Cyborg emerged from the infirmary to tell them that it looked as though Beast Boy was going to be alright.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together, floating forward to go see him.

Cyborg held out a large hand to stop her "Sorry girl but I don't think you'll want to see him right now, he's still out and he looks pretty bad."

"Oh" Starfire said looking rejected. She looked up again and spoke "Where is Robin?"

"He went to take a shower, something I think I'm going to go do." He walked out of the room but turned at the doorway "Raven, I'm putting you in charge of Beast Boy while he's out of commission"

Raven was shocked she tried to protest but Cyborg stopped her.

"I don't wanna hear it, Star would suffocate him when he wakes up, Robin is too busy and I have things to do. You're it, so deal with it."

Raven had a sour look on her face before she stalked off to the infirmary to watch Beast Boy.

* * *

The door slid back and Raven stepped into the room. She gasped at what she saw. Beast Boy was hooked to several IV's, a heart monitor and a breathing monitor. The slow steady beeping was the only sound in the room. Raven slowly made her way over to Beast Boy's side and was shocked at his face. She never knew that the green changeling could be so pale.

Raven slid a chair across the metal floor and sat down beside Beast Boy's bed.

The shocked look on her face did not fade. She had never thought something like this could happen to her green team mate.

Raven didn't know what else to do so she stared to talk to him. Startling herself.

"Hey BB" She called him by his nickname, something she never did "You better wake up, you've got the others worried sick about you." She stopped as her eyes wandered over Beast Boy.

"_It looks so hopeless"_ she thought to herself

She reached up and touched his skin. She expected it to be cold but instead it was quite hot and sticky. He was sweating even in his unconciousness.

Raven sighed and sat back in her chair. How long did she have to wait, she didn't know.

"_I hope he's ok"_ she thought


	2. Breakfast

NEW CHAPTER, lol i didn't get as many reviews as i would have liked before i put up the next chapter but here it is neway.

* * *

Raven awoke suddenly when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She was about to ask them how they got into her room but remembered she was in the infirmary with Beast Boy.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily

"I have brought you some breakfast" Starfire said holding out a tray.

The tray consisted of a glass of mustard, a very old banana and some grey substance.

"_I'll get Cyborg for this"_ she thought.

"Thanks Star" She said politely

"You are most welcome friend Raven. Has out friend awakened yet?"

"Not that I know of, but I fell asleep, he might have woken up then."

They stood in silence for a moment before Raven spoke. "Umm…Star?"

"Yes?"

"Could you watch him so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly!" She said beaming.

Raven walked into the hall and ran into Cyborg.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" he said playfully.

"To the bathroom if I may master" she said with a dry sarcasm, her way of playing.

Cyborg and herself had become close since he found his way into her mirror. They looked after each other.

Cyborg crossed one arm over his abdomen and swept the other in the direction of the bathroom in a little bow.

Raven gave him a tiny smile before heading to the bathroom.

Cyborg walked into the infirmary to see Starfire staring into Beast Boy's face, talking to him as if he would just suddenly wake up.

"You know Star, if he wakes up and see's you that close he'll prolly pass out again."

Starfire stood up straight again and grinned sheepishly. "I am sorry friend Cyborg. I am just worried"

"I know Star, we all are."

"Even Raven?"

"She won't admit it, but somewhere in her heart she's worried"

"I wish that friend Raven would show some of her emotions. I would be pleasant."

"It's not that simple Star, emotions control her powers, if she shows too much, someone could get hurt."

"I see" Starfire was about to ask another question but stopped when Raven re-entered the room.

"What?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Nothing" Cyborg said innocently.

Raven was unconvinced but took her seat beside Beast Boy without questioning further.

"I will leave now, I must speak with Robin." Starfire said heading for the door.

Once she had left, Cyborg checked over Beast Boy as Raven watched.

"He looks good. I'd say he'll be awake soon."

Raven nodded

Cyborg then noticed her "breakfast"

"Did Star bring you that?"

Raven nodded with a slightly queasy look on her face.

Cyborg came over and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll bring you some real food"

"And tea?" Raven questioned.

"And tea." Cyborg said grinning.

"Thanks"

He came back with pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream. How he knew her. The one weakness she had.

Cyborg set it down on a table and looked at Raven.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Looking after Beast Boy. To be honest you're the only person I trust enough to do this. Starfire well, she'd , like I said yesterday, smother him and Robin could never sit still that long."

Raven gave him a small smile "You're welcome."

Cyborg stepped over and hugged her. Raven hugged back. She would never hug anyone but Cyborg, he was different.

He left to do some work and she was alone again.

After her breakfast was finished she sat back and looked at Beast boy, but after about 5 minutes she needed something else to do.

"he'll be o alone for a minute" She thought before teleporting herself to her room to get a book.

When she got back she saw Beast Boy's eyes fluttering.

"He's waking up" She said quietly.

"Oooh." He moaned

He tried to sit up but Raven pushed him back down.

"Don't try and sit up" she told him

"Raven?" He asked groggily

"Yes"

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary, Cyborg had to remove you appendix. It almost burst."

"Oh" He said before passing out again.

Raven shook her head and sat back down. Wondering how long it would be until they got her a more comfortable chair.

* * *

Yes i realize that she sounds cold, but right now she's not all that interested. and sorry it was so short. please review


	3. Babysitting

It had been a week since Beast Boy's operation and one week of more boredom than one person should stand in a lifetime. All Raven did all day was sit beside Beast Boy's bed and whenever he'd wake up, make sure he didn't squirm to much. She wasn't even allowed to go on calls because no one would be there to look after the poor little changeling.

Raven was bored, she liked solitude but even the Goth girl had her limits. Today wasn't so bad, Beast Boy was staying awake longer so she had someone to talk to, but even today she was already finding him quite annoying.

"Raven can you get me some water?"

Raven gritted her teeth and got up to get the water. She hadn't finished one page of her new book because Beast Boy always had something new for her to do.

She brought back the water as she bit back a comment. She just kept telling herself, _"I promised Cyborg, I promised Cyborg"_

"Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy"

"Could I have another blanket? I'm cold"

Raven sighed and went over to the closet and pulled out a thick wool blanket.

"Here" she said practically throwing it at him.

"Could you spread it out for me?"

She was about to loose it when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey! Beast Boy my man, you're up!"

"Hey Cy, what's up?"

"Aw you know man, working on the T-Car, fightin' bad guys. Same 'ol same 'ol."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

Raven sighed and plopped down on the chair she had hardly been able to sit in for the past three hours.

"Hey Raven you ok?" Cy asked her

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" she smiled at him

"Hey how come you smile at him and not me?" Beast Boy asked pouting.

"I'm going to meditate" she declared leaving the room before anyone could protest.

She walked up to the roof and sat down beside the edge.

"Azrath Metrion Xinthos" She repeated this until she heard footsteps behind her, and Cyborg sat down beside her.

For a while they didn't say anything, just sat in silence. Then Cyborg spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Raven said not revealing anything about how she was feeling.

"I know you better than that Rae, something's bugging you"

Raven turned to face Cyborg

"Alright, it's Beast Boy. Ever since he's been awake he's been asking for everything, water, blankets, he even asked if I could wipe him!"

Cyborg cringed "I'll talk to him about that one"

"I didn't know he was like this! He's annoying!"

"You gotta give it some time. I know he's annoying, it's his way of trying to fit in."

"Someone should tell him it's not working"

Cyborg gave a soft laugh.

"Just stick with it for a little longer ok?"

Raven sighed "Ok, but you know I'm only doing this because you asked me to"

"I know"

Raven stood up, "I suppose I should go tend to baby"

Cyborg stood up and gave her a tight hug "It'll be over soon"

They walked back into the tower and went their separate ways.

Raven walked into Beast Boy's room and saw him look up at her.

"Hi," he said

"Hi" she went over and sat down opening her book.

"Raven?"

She stiffened at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

Now that she wasn't expecting and it apparently showed on her face.

"I know I haven't been the best patient but I really do appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Your welcome"

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book about Magik"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

Silence

"Well I'll let you get back to your book" he turned and started playing his X-Box again.

Raven started to read. It was the first time today that she felt at peace.

* * *

Sorry this is a weak one guys, I have other things on my min coughexamscough 


	4. Flowers

"Mmm" Beast Boy said drawing in breath through his nose. "Smell's great"

Raven had cooked him a midnight snack. Why, she didn't know.

"I don't see what's all that great about a tofu burger" She commented dryly.

"I don't see what's all that great about a hamburger." Beast Boy shot back.

Raven rolled her eyes before settling back into her chair to try and sleep.

She could hear Beast Boy eating and even though it was quiet, it was driving her insane. She sat up knowing that until he was finished, sleep would not come.

Beast Boy stopped chewing when she sat up and spoke to her with his mouth full "Wat?" Was what came out.

"Nothing, I just won't be able to sleep while your chewing, and don't talk with your mouth full."

"Otay" He replied, with food in his mouth.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her book.

Beast Boy finished the last of his tofu burger in one bite and then got up slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, wanna supervise?"

"Euck" Raven said giving his a disgusted look.

He grinned and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, he made sure to make relieved sighs, knowing it would annoy her. Then he came out with a big grin on his face.

"_Awful smug for someone that's just had surgery and would be very easy to hurt"_ Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy climbed onto the bed but stopped clutching his stomach. "Raven, help."

Raven quickly was at his side helping to ease him onto the bed.

His face was contorted with pain and for a second Raven almost felt sorry for him. Then he opened his mouth.

"Will you kiss it better for me?" He asked innocently.

Raven nearly smacked him. But instead she turned around and went back to her chair.

"_He is so annoying!"_ she thought to herself.

She stared at him as he was quickly asleep. She fell asleep still angry at Beast Boy.

* * *

She woke up in the morning to see a daisy in a vase on the table beside her chair. 

Puzzled, she took the card that went with the flower and read it.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

There is nothing,

That's as Beautiful as You.

Raven blinked _"Where on earth did this come from?"_ she wondered

She looked up and saw that Beast Boy was still asleep. _"Couldn't have been him, he's sick. So who does that leave? Robin? No he's with Starfire. Cyborg?"_ Her eyes widened. _"Cyborg!"_ It had to be him! After all the time they had been spending together, and then the hugs, the special breakfast. _"I'm the only one he trusts"_

Raven quickly tucked the note away and picked up the vase to go and hide it in her room. On the way out the door Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Rae, have a good sleep?"

"Uh..ya!" she said "Excuse me" Raven quickly made her way to her room.

Cyborg walked into the infirmary with a puzzled look on his face. Beast Boy had just woken up.

"So? Did you give it to her?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy

"Yeah it should be…Wait, where is it?"

"Raven just ran outta her with it, probably taking it to her room. Though she was acting really strange."

Beast Boy frowned. "I never should have given it to her."

"She doesn't know it's you, trust me, if she did she'd be totally mad."

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better"

"Sorry man, I wasn't thinking."

Beast Boy's head drooped and his head fell into his hands. "Three years. I've been trying to get her attention for three years."

"I know man,"

"I went into that mirror too, how come we aren't closer?"

"I don't know."

Beast Boy sighed

"Listen man I gotta go, I'll come check on ya later ok?"

Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg left the room.

A few minutes later Raven walked in with some toast for Beast Boy. She stopped when she saw his head in his hands.

"You ok?" She asked

Beast Boy looked up and did his best to put on a smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

Raven walked over and placed the tray in his lap "Good"

Raven sat down and Beast Boy ate his meal slowly.

Raven studied his face and knew everything was not fine. He was distracted.

"Beast Boy" Raven called him

He looked up but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I know there's something"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now"

Raven nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"Ok. Well I'm here when u want to talk" Raven couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Neither could Beast Boy.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure" Raven told him.

Beast Boy smiled and resumed eating his meal. More like himself.

* * *

there u go, hope it doesn't suck, and as u can see i've taken this, "Who's it really between bb and rae or cy and rae, to the next level wink wink 


	5. Chess and Pizza

It was later that day and Raven was attempting to teach Beast Boy to play chess. He wasn't quite grasping the concept.

"No!" Raven said snatching the piece out of his hand "You can't move your knight like that, it has to move in an L shape."

"But the pointy headed dude can go diagonal, why can't the horse?" He asked obviously confused.

"It's called a bishop, and that's just the way the game is played."

Beast Boy huffed and muttered under his breath "Checkers is so much easier"

Raven sighed "Try again."

Beast Boy did and knocked over one of Raven's rook's and she gasped. She hadn't seen that move.

"What? Did I do something wrong again?"

"No, that was good. I just didn't see that move"

Beast Boy grinned.

Raven studied the board again before moving her Bishop to take out the knight that had beaten her rook.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy cried out

Raven gave a tiny smile.

Beast Boy gasped and clutched his heart.

Raven sat up straight and leaned over to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, except…your smile, it's…" He lost his joking edge and looked her in the eyes "Pretty" he whispered.

Raven picked up his pillow and smacked him with it. "Stop being a pain"

Beast Boy looked hurt.

Raven turned serious "What?"

"Nothing" Beast Boy said looking away.

Like earlier that morning, Raven didn't believe him. She didn't get it. What was bothering him?

They continued their game in silence for a few more minutes before Starfire walked in carrying a box of pizza and two plates.

"Friend Cyborg said that it was alright for friend Beast Boy to have some of the round food." She told them.

Beast Boy opened the box and sniffed in, "Mmm, Vegetarian" He then looked into the box. "Wait, only half of this is vegetarian, the other half is…Hawaiian?"

Starfire nodded "Friend Cyborg also said that you should share the other half with Raven."

Beast Boy grumbled and handed the box to Raven.

The only kind of pizza Raven liked was Hawaiian. If it was any other kind, she wouldn't eat it.

Raven removed a piece for Beast Boy and handed it to him before taking a piece for herself.

Starfire said goodbye and left to join the other two Titans downstairs.

Beast Boy sat with an upset look on his face.

Rave sighed "I know you want a whole pizza but you're not well enough for that yet."

"Humph"

They continued playing while they ate and ten minutes later Beast Boy had finished off his half of the pizza and Raven had finished Beast Boy off in chess. It was a brutal loss, but it was Beast Boy's first game.

Suddenly Raven felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" She got up and practically ran to the bathroom.

On her way back to the infirmary she ran into Cyborg.

"Hey girl" he said

Raven visibly stiffened at his presence, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Hi"

"How you doin'?"

"Great"

"BB giving you anymore trouble?"

"Not at all."

"That's good"

"Yeah, uh….excuse me" Raven said hurrying away

Cyborg was again confused by her actions.

Raven reached the infirmary and closed the door behind her and leaned her head against the door. _"I've got to do something about this"_ she told herself.

"You ok Raven?" She heard Beast Boy ask her

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said turning around, she stopped and her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

There was a huge Teddy bear and a helium filled balloon that said "You're Cute" on it.

"Where did this come from?" She asked Beast Boy pointing at the gift.

"That? Oh some messenger guy brought it."

Raven walked over and picked up the card attached to it.

"_**I saw these and thought of you.**_

_**I know their not really your style but…**_

_**I hope you like them anyway."**_

_**Your Secret Admirer.**_

"What's it say?" Beast Boy asked her

"Nothing!" Raven said quickly.

"Come on Rae, tell me" He pleaded

Raven sighed "Alright! I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

Beast Boy held up his left and put his right over his heart "I promise"

Raven sat down close to Beast Boy and leaned in.

He felt his heart quicken at her closeness to him but pushed it down. He also couldn't believe she didn't do anything to him when he called her "Rae"

"Someone has been sending me presents. A secret admirer" She whispered to him.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Ooo, Rae's got a boyfriend" He pressed the name again

Raven jumped away from him "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" she yelled at him.

"Rae! Calm down! I was only joking! Com sit back down, let's talk about it"

Raven stayed standing and glaring at him for a moment before sitting back down beside him.

"So," Beast Boy started "When did you first start getting these presents?"

"Yesterday"

Beast Boy nodded and shifted his jaw "Uh huh. And you have no idea who's sending you them?"

"I think I do," Raven hesitated before going on "But I don't want to say"

Beast Boy's heart raced when she said this. Was it possible that she knew? If it was why was she talking with him about it? Did she think someone else was sending her the gifts?

"What?" She asked him

"What?" He questioned back

"You're giving me a look"

"What look?"

"One that says that I'm nuts."

"No, no, no. That's not it at all"

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

Raven sighed "I eventually would like to know what "Nothing" is."

"_Someday"_ Beast Boy thought _"Someday you'll know"_

_

* * *

_

So there it is, please review!


	6. Oh How You'll Hate Me

Draco's Secret Lover! Ur getting ahead of me! Shhh, don't tell neone.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting alone in the infirmary because Raven had gone down to get them both dinner.

Cyborg came in to check on Beast Boy, whose head was hung low.

"Hey dude, whatsa matter?"

"I think Raven knows"

"Well that's good man."

"No it's not"

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say who it was, so I don't know if she knows it's me or if she thinks it's someone else"

"Well who else could it be?"

"I have no idea"

"Talk to her some more man. What do you have planned next?"

Beast Boy held up and book and Cyborg read the title

"The complete works or Edgar Allan Poe. That's awesome, she'll love it!"

Beast Boy smiled hopefully "I hope so"

"Well man I'll see u later"

"Kay"

Cyborg left the room which gave Beast Boy about 30 seconds to place the book on Raven's table before she re-entered the room.

"Tofu Lasagna?" Beast Boy questioned

Raven nodded walking over to the table and stopping short

"What's that?" She asked pointing with her pinky

"A book" Beast Boy said using his Captain obvious voice (a/n STEPHIE!)

Raven set down the tray and picked up the book. Her face lit up when she read the title, but then a frown played on her lips.

"What?" Beast Boy asked

Raven sighed "I'm getting all these gifts from someone, I think I know who it is, but I don't know how to tell him I don't feel the same way"

Beast Boy felt like he would die right there. His heart broke hearing these words.

Raven noticed the look on Beast Boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Raven sighed again. She was sick of being told nothing. She stared at him until he spoke.

"Alright! I'll tell you" He said giving in

Raven smiled, glad she finally got it out of him.

"I like this girl."

Raven's eyebrows raised

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I don't think she feels the same way. I've been trying to get her attention for 3 years." He hung his head(wow they all start with H) "but so far…nothing"

"Wow" Raven said "That's a long time"

"Yeah, I've tried everything I can think of. But she just thinks I'm an immature loser"

Raven frowned "I'm sure she doesn't think that"

Beast Boy looked up at her "Really?" He hadn't told Raven it was in fact her, but he thought that she figured it out.

"Yeah" Raven smiled at him. "You want some Lasagna?" She asked pointing to it.

Beast Boy's heart sank in realization that she hadn't just figured it out. "Sure"

Raven handed him a piece and then took a bite of her own. "Mmm. That's actually pretty good!"

Beast Boy smiled "Glad you like it"

When they finished dinner, Raven pulled out the chess set again. "Want to try again?"

"Sure, why not." Beast Boy shrugged

Raven set up the board and they started playing.

The game went fast this time and Raven was surprised at how fast Beast Boy was catching on to the game. She had only beat him by a few moves this time.

"Wow" She said "You're a fast learner"

"Thank you"

Raven was looking at him and Beast Boy blushed "What?"

Raven suddenly realized what she was doing "Sorry, I was…thinking"

She quickly picked up her book and used it to hide the look of embarrassment on her face. It was the first time the emotion hadn't been in check. After hearing Beast Boy's confession, her heart had sunk. He liked someone else. She was careful about hiding the emotion but now. It was going to be harder, knowing he liked someone else.

Raven sighed and set her book back down.

Beast Boy stared at the book, wishing she would put it down and talk to him. Why had she suddenly looked at him like that? She had never done that before. He wondered what was going on.

Just then Raven sat the book down on her lap and Beast Boy quickly turned his head away.

"So" Raven said sitting forward in her chair "What's so special about this girl?"

Beast Boy blushed openly "She's amazing. She's a complete mystery to me, so many things that I want to learn about her. Her face is like a china doll, so delicate, and beautiful." He found himself staring into Raven's eyes. "Her body is perfect; her clothes sit in just the right places. The curves of her body make me speechless when she moves. And her ass, well it's just so firm and…nice"

"Hey ya'll what's up?" Cyborg suddenly came into the room. Snapping both Beast Boy and Raven back to reality.

"Not much man" Beast Boy spoke, taking his eyes off Raven.

Raven had picked up her book, not wanting to see Cyborg right now.

"That's cool" He said "I got good news for you man"

"What's that?"

"You can sleep in your own bed tonight"

"Really? Awesome!"

They two boys exchanged a high five.

Behind the book, Raven's heart sank. She wouldn't be able to spend any more time with Beast Boy. _"Now what?"_ she asked herself.

* * *

OHHHHH u actually thought i was gonna make him tell her weren't u, how much do u hate me right now lol, well, until next time!


	7. Finally!

For the first time in two weeks Raven was sleeping in her own bed. Well, at least trying to.

Raven sat up and started hitting her pillow to make it more comfortable before she plopped back down.

She glanced over at the clock.

3:27am

She couldn't sleep. Obviously.

It was because she couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy, and this secret admirer of hers.

She couldn't believe that Beast Boy had been trying to get the attention of this girl for three years. All that time she thought she might have a chance. But in reality, she never had.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she felt a few drop from her eyes.

She sat up, convinced that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She went over to her dresser and picked up the book she had received from this secret admirer of hers.

Another thing that plagued her mind. How could she tell Cyborg that she didn't feel the same way? How could she tell him that her heart belonged to someone who would never return the feelings?

She stared at the book as more tears fell from her face, hitting the book.

Raven walked back over to her bed and sat cross legged placing the blanket back over herself before opening the book to read.

She found that a page was book marked.

_The Raven_

Raven gave a slight smile, her favorite poem.

She began to read and didn't hear it when someone knocked at the door.

A voice called out "Raven?"

She quickly shut the book, startled at the sudden sound.

Raven walked over and opened the door a crack.

Beast Boy was standing there with a sheepish look.

"Yes?" she asked him

"Sorry I just heard you up. I couldn't sleep either. After two weeks of hearing u breathe at night," He started to blush slightly "It's kind of hard to sleep."

Raven opened the door and allowed him to enter.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" He asked her as he sat down on his bed

"I just…have a lot on my mind" she said picking up the book which had slid down next to Beast Boy.

"Hey, isn't that the book your admirer gave you?"

Raven blushed. "Yeah"

"Who do u think it is? You said thatyou knew."

"I don't want to say" Raven replied sitting down heavily on her bed

"Promise I won't tell" Beast Boy said holding up two fingers as scouts honor.

Raven smiled at him "Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

Raven sighed and looked Beast Boy in the eye.

This was the moment of truth for Beast Boy. Did she know?

"I think it's…Cyborg"

Beast Boy looked shocked. Cyborg? Now that was an answer he was totally not expecting.

"Why…Why do u think it's him?" He squeaked out.

"Well, since you two went into my mirror, we've been really close. He's been like a big brother to me, but what if he thinks of me as more of a…partner."

Beast Boy started laughing

"What!" Raven demanded

"You…think it's…Cyborg?" He said between giggles

Raven was enraged "Stop it! Stop laughing!" she felt herself becoming upset.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped as he saw her eyes well up with tears. "Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Raven couldn't help it. She let it out. Crying, as things around her became encased with a black aura and started lifting. A few things broke and Beast Boy started to panic.

He transformed himself into a kitten and started purring and rubbing himself against Raven's lap.

Raven picked him up and brought him to her face, rubbing her cheek against the kitten's soft fur.

After she had calmed down, Raven released the kitten and Beast Boy turned back into himself.

"Rae…I'm sorry"

Raven was looking down at her hands "It's ok, I just don't know what to do"

"Well, I can tell you that it's not Cyborg."

Raven looked up at him, "How do you know that?"

"Because to Cyborg, you're his little sister, he would do anything to protect you. But he doesn't have feelings for you in that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Very" Beast Boy nodded to make his point.

Raven smiled at him "Thanks"

Beast Boy got up and went to grab a Kleenex for Raven

She blew her nose.

Beast Boy hesitated but then took her in his arms and hugged her.

He felt his shirt become wet. She was crying again.

He brought her face out to look at her "Hey, what's wrong now?"

Raven shook her head "It's nothing"

Beast Boy used his thumb to wipe a tear away from her cheek "Something that makes you cry is obviously something. Come on, what is it?"

Raven looked at him "It's like you, I like this guy, but I don't think he likes me back. I try and hide it, by always being mean to him. But it hurts, knowing he'll never feel the same way."

"How do you know that?" He asked softly

"Because he likes someone else"

Beast Boy didn't say anything.

They stared at each other for a moment before Raven did something she had no control over.

She leaned up and kissed Beast Boy.

He was surprised at first but then he leaned into it.

The kiss was amazing, years of passion and longing coming out in one kiss.

Raven pulled back "I…I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I kissed you"

"Raven" Beast Boy leaned in and captured her mouth again. Kissing her more passionately than before.

Raven squeaked at the kiss. Completely caught off guard.

Beast Boy smiled into her mouth and licked her bottom lip. Hoping she would take his advances.

She complied willingly opening her mouth too him.

Beast Boy's tongue entered her mouth and explored every inch. Something he had wanted to do for three years.

Raven moaned into his mouth. She had never experienced something so…wonderful. She had never been touched, or kissed before.

She kissed back, and the war of tongues began. Beast Boy's hand wandered down to the bottom her shirt and began running his hand on her bare skin. Causing Raven to shudder.

Beast Boy broke away. "Raven…I love you"

Raven was shocked "You…you do?"

He nodded giving her a quick kiss "For three years"

"You were talking about me?" She asked him shocked

"Yes. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

A tear rolled down her cheek

"Why are you crying?" He asked concerned

"Because I love you and I never thought…that you would love me back"

Beast Boy kissed away her tears "I will always love you"

Raven leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly feeling tired.

Beast Boy kissed the top of her head and laid them both down, covering them with her blanket.

"Good night Raven" He whispered

He only got a murmur in return. She was already asleep.

"I love you"

* * *

Well, i wasn't going to have him tell her yet, but i figured u guys are all way to impatient. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, i have some new things in store, it's not over yet Wink 


	8. Expressions of Love

Beast Boy awoke to the smell of lavender(y is it always lavender?), at first it startled him but then the memories of the night before washed over him. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms.

Her steady breathing told him that she was still asleep. He didn't mind, he was content to stay where he was, simply holding her.

5 minutes later Raven awoke with a start. There were two arms wrapped around her. She rolled over and faced a smiling Beast Boy.

"Good morning beautiful" He said leaning down and kissing her lightly.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Adidas cologne.

"You smell good" She said softly

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Thank you. Do you think we should get up" He asked

Beast Boy felt Raven's head shaking against his chest.

"No, I'm too comfy"

Beast Boy laughed softly and pulled her closer against his body.

Within a minute, Raven was asleep again. Then, so was Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?"

Starfire's voice pierced Raven's dreams and she woke up with a groan.

Beast Boy was no longer beside her. Was he ever really there?

Raven got up and opened the door to see a smiling Starfire.

Raven inwardly winced. How could she be so cheery in the morning?

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"It is after 11. We were worried. Only friend Beast Boy sleeps that long."

Suddenly they both heard the toilet flush.

Starfire's brow knit "Is there someone in there with you friend Raven?"

Raven blushed "No Starfire, it's just acting up again."

"Oh" She continued standing there.

"Look, I'll be out in a bit ok?"

"Very well" She turned and walked away.

Raven closed the door and felt two arms wrap around her.

"_So it wasn't a dream"_ she thought

Beast Boys mouth came level with her ear. "Sorry, I didn't know she was at the door."

Raven turned around to face him "That's ok. I was wondering if it was all a dream"

Beast Boy captured her mouth and then whispered "Never"

Raven shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him again.

"I love you" She said when they parted

"Mmm, I love you too" He said burying his face in her neck.

She shuddered as he started kissing her neck.

Raven felt herself being lifted off the ground

She giggled "Where are we going?"

"Back to bed"

Raven stilled "What for?"

"You know what for" Beast Boy replied huskily

Raven was thrilled, but didn't let it show as Beast Boy laid her down on the bed and then straddled her.

He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. Gliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

She willingly allowed him to enter as he struggled for dominance.

Beast Boy's hand slid up her night shirt bringing a shudder from Raven.

He smiled into her mouth.

He then brought his hand over her breast and tweaked the nipple. Causing Raven to detach her mouth from his and arch her back with a moan.

She had never been touched this way.

Beast Boy smiled and pulled her shirt off. Raven's breasts fell out and he gazed in wonder.

They were just as perfect as he hoped they would be.

He immediately took one nipple into his mouth and with one hand teased the other nipple.

Raven moaned loudly. Making Beast Boy suck harder.

She pushed his head down wanting more.

But he had other ideas.

He moved his mouth back up to kiss her again.

Raven's hands were feeling their way up and down his chest. _"Wow"_ she thought. _"What an amazing body"_

Beast Boy was being turned on by her touch and he rolled to have her on top of him.

He suddenly felt one of Raven's hands move to touch his member. He groaned, having never been touched by a woman before.(all u get ur minds out of the gutter P)

Raven wiggled her way down taking Beast Boys plaid pajama bottoms with her.

Through his silk boxers, his erection was even more visible

"Oh someone's happy to see me" Raven smiled as she ran a hand up and down it.

Beast Boy's head fell back as he moaned "Stop teasing"

Raven reached in a pulled out large member (use those imaginations). Her eyes widened at the sight of it "It's so big"

"Yeah and if you're not careful it's going to explode" He said teasingly

"Hmm, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"

Raven then engulfed his member whole, enticing a large gasp and moan from Beast Boy.

Raven's head bobbed up and down. Beast Boy watched and felt his member growing at the site of her hair moving up and down.

Pretty soon he was at the end

"RAVEN!" he screamed as his seed shot deep into her mouth.

Raven swallowed it, but his load was too much and some trickled out the sides of her mouth. She then released his member and used a finger to lick clean what was left of his seed.

"You're good" he said breathless "You sure you haven't done this before"

Raven crawled up and whispered in his ear "Positive"

She then leaned down and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

Beast Boy got impatient and flipped her over so he was on top of her again.

"My turn"

He slid off her pajama bottoms and was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He saw that she wasn't shaved either. That's the way he liked it, being part animal and all.

He moved a finger up and down her entrance and Raven moaned loudly, arching.

In the next minute Beast Boy plunged his finger inside her, causing her to make a small squeak.

Beast Boy's finger moved faster inside her and soon he added another finger, and then another.

By the movements of her body, he could tell that she was close to cumming.

He withdrew his fingers and Raven whimpered at the loss and unsatisfaction.

She looked at him with longing in her eyes and he reached up and brushed her eyes.

"Don't worry" he told her "I'm not done yet"

He kissed her deeply and entered her, without warning.

Raven let out a cry of pain.

"It hurts" she breathed to Beast Boy.

He kissed her softly, not moving, waiting for the pain to subside. (Yes, he knows a lot about how to fuck a woman, get ur mind back in the gutterP)

Once he felt her body relax he slowly started moving in and out. Making Raven moan loudly.

He lifted her up so that she was sitting with her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up and down on top of him.

Raven moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it every time he lifted her.

Beast Boy turned his head to meet her lips and the again battled for dominance in each other's mouths.

Raven felt the heat once again start churning in her stomach.

"Beast Boy" she whispered "Something…something's happening"

"Don't worry Rae…ur going to cum…that's all."

Raven didn't know what that was, but she trusted Beast Boy.

Suddenly she felt it going over the edge "OH MY…BEAST BOY!" she screamed as ecstasy washed over her.

Raven finished but Beast Boy hadn't so he kept moving in and out of her.

Until she finally felt him shoot his seed inside of her "RAVEEEEEN!" he cried.

The couple collapsed onto the bed. Both panting.

After a few minutes Beast Boy lifted Raven's head up.

"You were amazing"

Raven blushed and put her head back down on his chest.

"So were you" she said

Beast Boy kissed the top of her head as he felt her go limp, falling asleep in his arms again.

"I love you" He whispered before drifting off to sleep aswell.


	9. short i know

"RAVEN!"

The three titans lifted their head from what they were doing and turned them towards the stairs leading upstairs.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked?

"Sounds like Beast Boy is mad at Raven" Robin said

"But friend Beast Boy loves Raven, why would be mad with her?" Starfire asked

"Don't know girl" Cyborg replied

The three decided to go up and check it out. When they reached the top they heard it coming from Raven's room.

"OH MY…BEAST BOY!" they heard

"Uh oh he's in trouble" Cyborg said

"RAVEN!" they heard next

"Wait a minute" Robin said "That's not a cry of anger…it's a cry of…" Robin started to blush.

Cyborg's eyes widened "You don't think"

"I love you" They head Beast Boy say.

"Starfire smiled "They have finally proclaimed their love for each other! How wonderful!"

"Ya Star, it's great" Robin told her "Lets leave them alone ok?"

Starfire nodded and walked away.

"You know man, u gotta tell her too" Cyborg said

"I know"

* * *

ok short I know, but I need to know some things, do u want another sex scene, and do u think I should do one between star and robin? Let me know what u think,. 


End file.
